Touko White
by Erika-moon
Summary: Snow White, Staring N and Touko! My third Pokemon Disney film Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the new fanfiction called Touko White. It's Snow White staring N and Touko. I don't own anything so enjoy!

* * *

Once, there was the beautiful princess of Unova named Touko White, who lived with her evil and cruel mother, the queen Concordia.

Over the years, Queen Concordia feared that Touko White's kindness and beauty would overshadow her own beauty.

And so, she decided to dress the sweet Unova princess in rags and forced her to work as a maid in her own castle.

Every single day, the wicked Queen Concordia would ask her magic mirror who was the most beautiful in the entire kingdom, and so long as the mirror answered that she was the most beautiful, Touko White was safe from Queen Concodia's jealousy from for another day.

However, one day when Queen Concordia consulted her magic mirror, she did not get the answer she wanted.

She walked up to it and chanted the incantation so it would form a face.

"What would you wish to know, my queen?" It asked her loyally.

"Again, magic mirror, who is the most beautiful in all of Unova?" Queen Concordia asked it.

"Only your vanity is you beauty, Queen Concordia, but I see a lovely young woman in which rags could not cover her gentle kindheartedness. And she is more beautiful than you." The mirror answered honestly.

"Tell me her name!" Queen Concordia demanded.

"Lips red as the rose, hair as brown as milk, and white skin as snow..." the mirror described the young woman.

"Touko White!" Concordia snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, young Touko White was washing the steps outside of the castle while humming a sweet tune.

When she noticed that she was running out of water, she poured the leftover water on the steps and walked gracefully to the well to fill up her barrow.

All the Swannas that were watching her work followed to the well, they were here only friends and would listen to her when she needed it.

Touko White continued to hum her sweet tune as she pulled up the water bucket from the well, and as it finally reach her, she grabbed it.

"You want to know a seceret?" Touko asked her Swanna friends, "You promise not to tell anyone... we are by a wishing well. Make a wish, and if it echoes, your wish will come true." Then she made her wish as she looked in the well.

"I wish to find my true love today." She replied, and he voice echoed in the walls of the well, scaring the Swannas.

Then she began to sing her wish and it echoed in the well again.

Outside the castle, a handsome prince named N was riding his horse, and was pleasantly surprised by her sweet voice, and began riding up to the well, and as Touko White finished singing, he joined in to her song. As she looked up at him, she shrieked and began to run away.

"Did I scare you?" N asked her kindly, however she ran away into the castle, "Wait, please don't go, I'm not going to hurt you! Just listen to me." Touko White then reappeared up on the balcony as she gave N a chance to explain himself.

He began to sing to her, and she swayed gracefully to his lyrical singing, and she walked out to the balcony with her Swanna friends as she continued to hear the singing.

Queen Concordia watched with discontent, and closed her curtains.

Touko White gave a kiss on the cheek of one of her sweet Swanna friends, and it flew to the hand of the kind gentlemen singing to her. It blushed as it passed along the kiss. N looked up, and Touko White had shyly closed her curtains.

* * *

Back in the throne room of Queen Concordia, she was instructing to a huntsman what she wanted him to do with the Unova princess.

"I want you to take her deep into the forest, so she can pick flowers," Queen Concordia began, "and right there in the forest... you will kill her!"

"But Queen Concordia, I could never do that to the innocent princess,

she's too kind and goodhearted." The huntsman protested.

"Silence!" Concordia snapped, "You will know what will happen if you fail to complete this task."

"Yes, my queen." The huntsman answered silently.

"However, to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart... in this box." Concordia ordered.

* * *

So, that afternoon, Touko White was sent out with the huntsman to pick flowers.

She was singing yet another song as she picked a bouquet of flowers.

A baby ducklet was tweeting helplessly for her attention, and she turned to it.

"Hello, are you lost little one?" She asked sweetly, "Where are your parents?" The huntsman watched in complete guilty, Touko White was so kind and gentle that he couldn't bring himself to do his deed, but he had to.

"Come on," Touko encouraged the bird, "cheer up, I'll help you find them." Then she saw the Ducklet's mom and dad up it the tree, and she looked back at the little Ducklet.

"Are you able to fly?" she asked the little duck, "Go on, go to your mom and dad." And the baby Swanna flew away.

(Ahh!)

Then Touko White turned around and shrieked in fear as the huntsman was about to do his deed, however his hand was shaking, he was hesitant. Touko White had covered her face in total fear, but the huntsman dropped his knife.

"I can't! I can't do this, please forgive me princess." he begged.

"I don't understand... what's going on?" Touko asked him.

"She's demented, driven by jealousy and vanity!" The huntsman began.

"But who?" she asked.

"The queen.."

"The Queen?!" Touko White repeated in total shock

"You must run, far away, into the forest, go anywhere.. just don't come back, now go, run!" he shouted.

Touko White was hesitant, but as he begged and begged her to run away, fear took over.

Her own mother wanted her killed, what could she do but run away.

And so she ran deeper into the woods and swung back branches and vines to get past.

Owls and bats flew over her and her blue dress got caught in the branches of a tree and she screamed, trying to get away.

Finally she escaped, only to get caught in another couple of branches for a moment before being set free again.

It was so dark that she couldn't see much in front of her.

Touko White then got scared as a set of eyes, and screamed as she ran backward and fell down a water filled cave, and ended up holding on to another tree branch.

Moments later she let go of the branch and fell in the water, getting completely soaked.

That awakened some Krockoroks that ganged up on her.

She screamed once again and cried out, running out of the water and began racing through the forest once again.

Wind blew the branches of the trees and scared her even more as she ran through the woods and leaves blew around her.

Touko White suddenly saw more sets of eyes light up in the night as she screamed once again, there were so many sets of eyes that if felt like they were surrounding her from all directions.

She began spinning, and felt trapped, and terrified.

Touko White suddenly fell to the ground, covering her face and began sobbing.

* * *

I use to be scared when the eyes were all over the place.  
Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 little cottage

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I got a heplful commet on my last fanfiction. I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; That will be a mystery for now! Ohoho! Thanks for your comment!

Dawn Central: Thanks for your comment! Don't worry I will make that one too!

Ranger Belle: Glad you like them! Even if you don't comment much! I'm still happy you see this!

* * *

Touko White continued to sob and tremble in fright as the eyes that had surrounded her were hit by the light of the parting clouds.

The eyes that scared the young princess just moments ago belonged to the wild Pokemon of the forest.

They came out of hiding to see what was going on, and they all gathered around Touko White curiously and a Bunery hopped toward her and sniffed her arm a little.

She looked up, and screamed in surprise as all the Pokemon ran in to their hiding places once again.

"please, don't run away! I won't hurt you." Touko White cried out as the Pokemon turned back to her, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. You have no idea what just happened to me, I was so terrified... I can't believe I made such a big deal out if all this.. What do you do when everything goes unexpected?" Then, the swannas, Unfeasants, in the trees began to tweet happily in a sing-song type way.

"Oh, you sing a song." Touko White replied.

Then she began to join them in a song that cheered everybody up.

Even more Pokemon joined into the group as the youngest pokemon of the forest cradled around Touko White's dress.

After she was done singing, all the woodland creatures applauded her lovely voice.

"Well, I feel much better after singing my problems away." Touko White cheered, "I'm sure I'll make it out of my situation all right. Although I will need a shelter at night." So the Bunerys offered her to stay in their little hole.

"Oh, you're sweet, but your hole is way to small for me to fit in." Touko White pointed out in a giggle, "And it would be silly for me to live in a tree. And as much as I try, I would never be able to fit in a nest. Do you know of any place I could stay?" The animals of the forest looked at each other in agreement and nodded toward Touko White.

"You do know of somewhere I could stay?" she asked them, "Could you please show me?" And so the Pokemon of the forest guided sweet and innocent Touko White through the woods and in between the trees to a small cottage surrounded by trees and set over a small bridge.

"Oh it's so sweet!" Touko White cried in excitement, "Like a tiny little doll house." And so she and the wild Pokemon hopped over the small bridge and toward the door.

"This place is so cute," she added, "but it's so dark in there." She and some of the pokemon peeked into the dusty window, whipping it down with their hands and paws. Then Touko White turned to the door and gently knocked a couple times.

"I suppose no one is home at the moment." She told the pokemon, and although she knew not to enter a stranger's place without permission, something told the sweet princess that she could trust this cottage and whoever occupied it, and so she quietly snuck inside the small house.

"Hello, is anybody home, hello?" she called, then turned to her pokemon friends, "Ssh, we have to be quiet just in case there is someone home." And so she and the pokemon of the forest snuck into the little house. Touko White looked around the tiny house curiously only to notice a small chair and shriek in surprise.

Her little friends ran out of the house, thinking there was something harmful going on.

"Oh, so adorable, a little chair." Touko White pointed out joyously, "There are actually seven little chairs. Seven children or some others must live here.. and just looking at this table, seven very messy kids live here." She then picked up a sock, and a shoe from the floor and laughed as she discovered these things all around the floor and table.

"This place is just horrendous, the fireplace is completely covered in dust." Touko White replied as she blew away some of the dust on the fireplace, the Minchinos sitting on top of it let out big itchy sneezes, "And there are cobwebs in every corner of this place! And that leaning tower of dirty dishes.

And look, that broom is just left unused for who knows how long." All the pokemon just shook their heads in disagreement on how whoever lived in the cottage kept it.

"Their mother wouldn't like this one bit." Touko White agreed with her pokemon friends, "But wait... what if they have no mother?" Suddenly the sweet princess got an idea.

"What if you clean the house for them, hopefully they'll let me stay here." She suggested, "You guys start on the dishes, you start cleaning the room, and you can help clean the fireplace, and I will sweep up the floor." And so the Pokemon and Touko White began singing as they cleaned the little house.

She saw the Deerlins, and Minchinos who were designated to the dishes cleaning them with their tails and tongues.

"Oh, no, no, you have to use the sink, and soap and water." Touko White instructed, then she saw two Minchinos hiding dust under the rug.

"No, dust goes in the dust pan, not under the rug." She scolded, and the Minchinos hide the dust under a chest of drawers, but a Pichu did not like that very much as it squeaked angrily.

All the pokemon continued to sing and do housework, they gathered up all the cobwebs, and the Swannas gathered flowers and put them in a vase on the table.

All the pokemon and Pokemon got all the dirty laundry and took it outside to be washed in the clear, crisp river and dried on the clothes line.

They all touch up outside, and Touko White hoped that whoever lived in this house would greatly appreciate her help.

Sorry it's short!

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 returning home

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment,I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Yep, and a few pokemon too! Thanks for your comment!

Ranger Belle: I thought the same thing too! Glad you like this!

Immortal Horse: Nope, not really, I'm glad you comment!

* * *

Meanwhile, two trainers, and five pokemon were working in their little diamond mine.

The older trainer and pokemons picked out the good real diamonds while the younger ones and one other trainer dug up the diamonds for the others to inspect, and while all the seven worked, they sang their own working song.

At the end of the day, the adorable clock they owned chimed the time for them to return home from work.

And so they put away all their tools and tossed the bags of diamonds in the safe, and the second youngest pokemon, Snivy, locked the door and almost forgot to put the key on its hook.

The seven of them began heading home and sang as they did, walking over the falls and down the path back to their little cottage.

* * *

At the little's house, Touko White was about to walk up the stairs to check to see what was on the second floor of the quaint little cottage.

She held up a candle to light her way, since it was beginning to get darker outside.

"I'm going to check to see what's upstairs." She told her pokemon friends, and so, like good friends do, they followed her up the staircase, and when she opened the door to the bedroom, the young princess was surprise to see seven tiny beds lined up on either side of the walls.

"Oh, such cute beds, and they have their names engraved on them." She pointed out, "Snivy, Tepig, Oshwatt, Cheren... these are very peculiar names for children, Bianca, Darmaka and Emolga..., Emolga must be pretty young and needs quite a bit of sleep.. and speaking of sleep, all that cleaning has made me completely exhausted." And with that, she collapsed on three of the beds and instantly fell asleep.

A small Ducklet blew out the candle lighting the room, and the rest of Touko White's Pokemon friends covered her with a blanket from one of the beds.

The baby Pokemon curled up in the pillows beside her and got comfortable, the family of bunneries gathered up in another one of the beds, and they were about to fall asleep, when they heard the faint sound of singing from a distance, and they went to the open window.

The wild pokemon noticed the group of seven returning from their long day at work, and quickly high tailed it out of there before they were all spotted.

They all hid in the surrounding woods around the house to look at who was coming.

And just as expected, the two trainers and Pokemon were walking down the path toward their cottage singing their cute song, with Oshwatt leading the way holding a candle for light.

"Wait you guys, the light's on in our house!" Oshwatt pointed out, "And the chimney is smoking."

"What if our place is haunted, or there's a burglar in there." Tepig added worriedly.

"I know there was going to be trouble today, I could feel it." Cheren thought out loud.

"Oh this is bad, what are we going to do?" Bianca asked.

"I say we storm in there!" Darmaka suggested.

"No, we should just sneak in."Oshwatt pointed out, "Come on, follow me." And so, the seven of them walked up to the house and peeked in the window.

Then when they saw nothing, they opened the door to the house, and went inside.

However, Snivy slammed the door accidentally and scared everyone in front of her.

"Be quiet." They all hissed, and Snivy shushed the door, since that was the cause of the noise.

"Okay," Oshwatt instructed, "search every single place in this house and tell me if you see anything." Touko White's pokemon friends watched from the windows to see what was going on in the cottage.

"Guys, look, the floor's been swept!" Oshwatt pointed out.

"And the chairs have been dusted." Cheren added, whipping his finger on the back of his chair.

"The windows are washed." Tepig told everyone.

"All the cobwebs are gone." Bianca gasped, pointing up at the ceiling for everyone to notice.

"The entire place has been cleaned out!" Oshwatt concluded.

"I tell you all there's evil which magic around here!" Cheren protested.

"Our sink is empty too." Bianca and Emolga showed the rest of the others of the group, "I think our dishes have been taken."

"No, they're not." Tepig corrected, " They're in the cupboards like they're supposed to be."

"Someone cleaned my favorite cup." Darmaka pointed out.

"Guys, something's cooking " Oshwatt began, "It smells good." But just as he was about to test taste what was cooking in the pot, Cheren stopped him.

"Don't touch that, it could be dangerous!" he warned Oshwatt and Snivy as the stove blew steam at them, "What did I tell you, it's an evil witch's potion."

"And look, our table is all set." Tepig announced.

"With a beautiful flower centrepiece!" Bianca added, "Look!" he was about to give the flowers to Darmaka, but he stepped back.

"No, no, get them away!" Darmaka protested, "You all know I have hay fever, I can't take it I think I might " Just then, the rest of them held his nose so he wouldn't let out a humungous sneeze.

As her nose calmed down, the rest of them let go, and the sneeze blew everyone across the room and caused them to crash in a big pile.

"Nice time to sneeze, Darmaka!" Cheren argued.

"I can't help it, when it happens, it happens." Darmaka protested, and before he could sneeze again, the rest of the group tackled him so he wouldn't.

They tied a ribbon to his nose to hold the big sneeze in.

"Quiet!" Cheren snapped, "Do you want to get us killed?" Suddenly, Touko White's Swanna friends decided to play a little joke on them and tapped with their beaks on the upper wood beam of the house.

"What was that?" Tepig asked.

"That's it." Oshwatt pointed out.

"It's in this very room as we speak." Cheren hissed. Then the birds made high pitched squeaking noises and scared the seven into hiding.

As they peeked out of their hiding places, they gathered back in their group.

"It's coming from up there." Oshwatt whispered.

"In the bedroom?" Tepig asked her.

"Yes, one of us should go up there and chase it out of the house." Oshwatt suggested.

They all shook their heads except for Emolga who was too little to do it herself, and then they all looked at Snivy.

"Oh no, not me." Snivy protested, trying to run away, but Tepig handed him the candle to light his way up into the bedroom, and so Snivy began his nervous and quiet decent up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Touko White

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment,I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Thanks for your comment!

Immortal Horse: A mini Clay... Ohohoh! Sounds funny!

* * *

Snivy turned back to the group, he was scared and nervous.

He held the candle shakily and stood there still.

"Come on, Snivy, don't be afraid." Oshatt encouraged him, "We're right here."

"Yeah, we're right here." The rest of them added. Snivy nodded and gulped loudly, then he turned back towards the bedroom door and continued to creep towards it.

Then he slowly opened the door.

At first he stuck the candle in the door to look around, and then he stuck his head in the door to take a closer look at what they thought was in the bedroom.

Once he thought the coast was clear, he tip-toed into the bedroom and towards the beds.

Suddenly Snivy heard a slight groaning noise from a few of the beds, he then saw a figure stretching from under sheets.

The second youngest pokemon was so scared that he blew out the candle and ran down the stairs, toppling over the others in the process.

Once they all got up, they ran outside the door, unfortunately they locked Snivy inside the house.

The others outside the house pulled the door shut, and Snivy tried to pull the door open.

"Keep it in there!" Oshwatt shouted, finally Snivy pulled the door and crashed into the cupboards, and the pots and pans piled on top of her. She got up and ran out the door.

"There it is!" Tepig called.

"Get it!" Darmaka instructed as the pile on top of Sniy and uncovered his from the pots and pans.

They began hitting him and beating him up, but Oshwatt noticed it wasn't the creature they were suspecting.

"Wait, it's only Snivy!" He cried out.

"Did you see the monster?" Darmaka asked him.

"Yeah I did!" Snivy cried out.

"How big is it?" Bianca asked her.

"Really, really big!" Snivy answered hastily.

They continued to bombard Snivy with questions.

"What was it doing?" Tepig asked.

"I think it was sleeping." Snivy told them.

"It's sleeping in our beds!" Oshwatt exclaimed.

"Let's destroy it in its sleep!" Cheren suggested.

"Yes, we don't have much time, we should do it before it's too late." Oshwatt added, and so they headed inside the house.

Oshwatt opened the door to their bedroom slowly as the rest of them snuck into the room.

They tip-toed toward the beds that were being occupied.

They heard groans and saw the figure stretch in the sheets.

"We have to take it out before it wakes up." Oshwatt instructed.

"But which end of it do we take out?" Darmaka asked loudly.

"Quiet, Darmaka." Tepig hissed quietly.

They continued to head towards the beds of Snivy, Oshwatt, and Tepig, they were ready to pounce and Oshwatt had the lantern held up to the bed.

They all gathered around the beds as Oshwatt uncovered the blankets to reveal Touko White sleeping like a sweet nature loving angel.

"What is it?" Tepig asked.

"She's a girl." Oshwatt told them all.

"She is beautiful." Darmaka admitted.

"She sure is." Bianca agreed, "Just look an angel."

"Angel nothing, what if she's a witch in disguise." Cheren protested, "She'll cast a evil spell on all of us!"

"Quiet Cheren, you'll wake her up." Oshwatt scolded.

"Let her wake up, she doesn't belong here anyway." Cheren continued. Suddenly, Touko White moved in the bed.

"She's waking up!" Tepig whispered.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked in a panic.

"Hide!" Oshwatt instructed as they all hid behind the beds with their heads sticking out.

Touko White sat up and stretched once again.

"Oh goodness, that was a good sleep." She yawned, "Those little children should be-" The she turned to see seven curious faces looking at her, and she shrieked.

They jumped, and popped there heads back up to see her again.

"You're little pokemon and two trainers." Touko White replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Not so nice to meet you." Cheren huffed.

"You do speak!" Touko gasped, "Don't tell me your names, let me guess them. You're Oshwatt!"

"Yes, that's right!" Oshwatt answered.

"And you're Bianca." Touko White continued.

"Pleased to meet you." Bianca replied.

"And this is Emolga." Touko White added.

"Emolga!" she cooed, sitting on the floor, and Touko blushed.

"And you're Darmaka." She stated.

"Correct." Darmaka answered her.

"And I'm Tepig, and this is Snivy." Tepig told her.

There was one trainer left, and Touko White could only guess who he was.

"And you are Cheren." She concluded.

"Well, of course we know who we are, now who are you? What are you doing here?" Cheren asked her harshly.

"Yes, who are you?" Tepig asked the young princess.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Touko White." She told them.

"Touko White the Princess of Unova?" They all asked in unison.

"Well, princess, we are delighted to have you." Tepig told Touko

"Oh be quiet Tepig, just tell her to get out!" Cheren protested.

"Please don't let me go away, if you do, she'll surely kill me!" Touko White exclaimed.

"Who will?" Oshwatt asked.

"My step mother." Touko White clarified.

"Queen Concordia!" They shouted in unison.

"She's evil I tell you, and if she finds the princess here she'll attack and destroy all of us!" Cheren warned everyone.

"But she doesn't know where I am." Touko White giggled.

"She doesn't have to!" Cheren continued, "She knows everything that goes on. Concordia is full of evil magic, she can even make herself invisible. I bet she is in this very room right now!" Everybody began looking around the room nervously.

"She won't find me here." Touko insisted, "And if you do let me stay here, I will keep the house maintained for you. I can clean, sew, cook-"

"Cook?" Everyone asked in unison for a third time.

"Are you able to make apple dumplings?" Tepig asked.

"Yes, and many other baked goods!" Touko told them.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 to wash up

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Yep Cheren needs a smile, even some good cooking as well. I liked the wash scene as well.

Immortal Horse: I'm glad you think it's cute!

* * *

Suddenly, Touko White could smell the soup she had made for Bianca, Cheren and their pokemon, and she ran downstairs to check on it.

She took the spoon and blew on a bit to cool it off, then she took a sip to see if it was ready to eat.

The seven of them watched her do so and took in the delicious smell of the soup.

"Hooray, soup!" they all shouted in unison, running down the stairs, however, Snivy got his head stuck in the railing, and tried to get it free.

As the rest of the others rushed to the table, he finally got out of the railing and tumbled down the staircase, landing on the floor.

He then ran toward his seat only to have it tip backwards on him.

Everyone was talking all at once and was excited to eat a home cooked meal.

"Now wait just a minute!" Touko White scolded them, "You just have to be patient, and by the time you wash up, the soup will be ready for you."

"Wash up?" They all asked once again in complete unison, well everyone except Emolga anyway.

"I knew there was a catch." Cheren grumbled.

"Why do we need to wash up, we're not going anywhere?" Darmaka asked.

"Or maybe you have washed up already?" Touko White guessed.

"Yeah, we have." Oshwatt told Touko White.

"But when was the last time you have?" Touko asked them.

"Um not long ago." Oshwatt continued.

"Oh, not long ago, then let me see some proof." Touko pressured them, and they all held their hands or paws behind their backs and walked slowly away from her, "Let me see your hands." Oshwatt knew it wasn't right to lie, so he showed Touko his paws.

"I'm surprised at you Oshwatt!" Touko scolded, and Oshwatt hung his head, then Darmaka showed the princess her paws.

"Oh, Darmaka." The princess of Unova thought aloud. Tepig tried to wipe his feet on his ears, but that did not work either, as Touko White could clearly see that they were still filthy.

The rest of them followed Oshwatt and Darmaka's example and showed Touko White their dirty hands.

"No no," She continued to scold, "this is not right at all. Now go and wash up or you won't get any supper." So, one by one with hung heads, six of the seven literally marched outside to wash their hands.

Snivy, though, had walked into a closet, but joined the group intently when she noticed.

Cheren, on the other hand, stop there refusing to listen to Touko White's instructions.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands, Cheren?" she asked her, "What's wrong, you aren't gonna talk to me?" Just then, Cheren turned around, and stuck his tongue out at Touko White, then walked away to join the others, only to bump into a wall and fall down, making Touko giggle.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He just huffed and walked out the door and slammed it, the he went to sit and sulk.

Meanwhile, the others were discovering what it meant to wash their hands properly.

"Okay, be courageous." Oshwatt encouraged them all.

Bianca stuck her finger in the tub of water to see what it was like.

"It feels wet." She pointed out. Tepig put his foot in as well and then shivered.

"It's very cold as well." He added.

"We're not going to actually do this, right?" Darmaka asked.

"Well, if it was impress Princess Touko White." Oshwatt replied.

"I'd sure try this out for her." Darmaka cheered.

"Same here!" The rest of them agreed, but Cheren just huffed once again.

"That spell she's casting on all of you isn't going to work on me, if you let her take control once she'll treat you like doormats!" Cheren warned them.

"Don't listen to him, now come on." Oshwatt encouraged them, "Just step up to the tub, gather water. Then splash it on your face, put up the soap, and lather up, then slash your face until you get all the soap off."

"You guys make me sick!" Cheren protested, "Getting all caught up in this 'washing' thing." But the rest of them continued to wash every part of their hands-, Paws and face. Oshwatt tried to reach Snivy from opposite ends of the tub with a scrub brush, and ended up knocking the second youngest in the water as the rest of them laughed.

"Next thing you know, she'll be tying bows in our hair and using that stuff... what is it.? perfume.. on us." Cheren grumbled.

As Cheren continued to grumble on, the optimistic trainer and pokemon dried off from washing their faces and hands, but Cheren wasn't even convinced.

"I'd like to see any one of you try and get me to wash up." He laughed, "Just try it." Oshwatt looked at her curiously before gathering with the rest of them to hatch a plan to get grumpy Cheren into the tub.

Then they began walking toward where Cheren was sitting, whistling a casual song, just when they were finished, they sprung the surprise on him.

"Get him." Oshwatt instructed, and they punched on Cheren and all struggled to drag the remaining one to the wash tub.

"Hey, let me go!" Cheren demanded, they continued to drag him to the tub.

"Don't let him go!" Oshwatt called out, but he and Snivy stumbled out of the group, "Get the soap."

Snivy chased after the slippery bar of soap, he was able to grasp it only for a second and tried to get it securely in his hands, but it anded up bonking his on the top of the head. After many tries, he somehow ended up swallowing it, and started getting endless hiccups.

The rest of the others were washing up Cheren, as he was unable to protest anymore.

They lathered him up and rinsed him off, and he did not like it one bit.

They, just as Cheren had described, they began putting ribbons in his hair.

"He smells like a flower now!" Bianca laughed.

"So lovely!" Tepig added, placing a ring of flowers on Cheren's head.

"Oh you're all going to get it for this!" He protested.

In the house, Touko White tapped her spoon on the stove loudly to get the others' attention.

"Dinner!" She called out. Outside, the all stopped playing around with Cheren to hear the princess call them.

"Soup! Yay!" They all cheered, and ran into the house, leaving Cheren to grumble in the tub, he was thankful that Touko White had made them stop tormenting him with girly things

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Concordia's plan

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Poor Cheren. But I got to admit. it was just so funny.

ikutolover182; Thanks for your comment.

* * *

Back in the palace of Unova, after Touko White had left, the castle had looked abandoned and dark.

It had lost all it's glory because it was now consumed in total sadness.

With the box that she had given the huntsman in her hands containing what she thought was Touko White's heart, Queen Concordia stepped forward and asked her mirror the same old question.

"Magic mirror, now who is the most beautiful in all of Unova?" Concordia asked it.

"Deep in the forests of this realm, over a clear crisp stream, in a cottage hosted by a group of two trainers and five Pokemon,  
Touko White is still the most beautiful of all." Her mirror told her simply.

"Touko White!" Queen Concordia hissed, "But Touko White lies dead in the forest, my huntsman brought me back her heart in this box as proof!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, my queen, for Touko White is still alive, and still the most beautiful in Unova. That is the heart of a Carracosta you have in that box." The mirror explained to her.

"A Carracosta's heart!" Queen Concordia snapped, "I've been tricked!" And so, Queen Concordia ran down numerous flights of stairs to her potions lab.

She was so furious with her huntsman, he was supposed to be loyal to her and now he just turned on her like that.

"A heart of a Caracosta, that huntsman is a total idiot!" She shouted, throwing the box on the ground, "If the job can't be done by him, I'm do it myself. I'll disguise myself so different that none of those pokemon or trainers will ever suspect me."

She then took a book from her shelves of many transformation spells.

She then began to flip through the pages of her book to find the perfect disguise.

"I'll change myself into an old woman." She began, "Dust of the deceased to make me old, pitch dark of the night's sky for my clothing, For my voice.. I'll use an old woman's wicked laughter.. A terrified scream to turn my hair ghost white, and a blast of lightening to complete the potion.. And now, I will transform myself."

And as Queen Concordia gulped back the evil potion, her entire world began spinning and twirling with numerous colors as little by little she began to change into her old woman's form.

Her hands became boney and brittle, her hair turned white, and her clothes turned into a black cloak.

"And finally, a special short of death for the most beautiful of all Unova." Queen Concordia cackled in her old woman's voice as he looked in her book again for a specific spell, "Perfect, the poisonous apple. One bite of this apple, and precious Touko White's ceaulean eyes will close forever!"

* * *

Sorry it's short. Oh no poor Touko. But Touko will live. N will save her. Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Touko's song

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Yep Cheren is going to regret it.

Immortal horse; Yep that is true.

* * *

Meanwhile at the little cottage after supper that night, Bianca and the pokemon decided to entertain Touko White by playing their music for her.

Touko White's pokemon friends gathered around the windows of the house to watch the performance.

Cheren played piano, Snivy play some drums, and a few other played guitars.

Touko White really enjoyed listening to Bianca and the pokemon sing, dance, and play, she laughed joyously when they were being silly, and then decided to join them in the dancing.

The pokemon outside enjoyed watching her dance happily with her new friends.

Snivy and Darmaka decided to turn themselves into a man for Touko to dance with by Snivy standing on Darmaka's shoulders and using a cloak.

They walked over to Touko and bowed as the others laughed humorously knowing that it was Snivy and Darmaka, they could tell because of their clumsiness.

Then the three of them began dancing together as the rest of them danced and sang and played their instruments around them. Everyone was having a great time and Touko White continued to smile and applaud Snivy and Darmaka's strange dancing.

Suddenly Darmaka was going to sneeze, and everyone in the house, including those pokemon outside that were watching from the window, began hiding.

Then, as Darmaka sneezed, Snivy popped out of the jacket they were using, and the jacket fell to reveal Darmaka.

Everyone began laughing hysterically as they looked at her.

The pokemon that ran away came back, knowing that nothing had happened, and Snivy joined the group again.

"That was so much fun." Touko White replied after catching her breath from laughing.

"Now you should do something." Tepig suggested.

"But what can I do?" Touko asked them.

"Why don't you tell us a story?" Snivy thought.

"Yes, a story!" the rest of them agreed.

"Make it a true story." Tepig added.

"A true love story." Bianca concluded.

"All right then," Touko began, "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess "

"Did this princess happen to be you?" Tepig asked her.

"And one day the princess fell in love." Touko continued.

"Was it hard to fall in love?" Bianca asked Touko White.

"No, in fact it was quite easy." Touko admitted, "I could tell that he was so charming.. the only prince I could dream of."

"Was he strong and handsome?" Oshwatt asked the princess of Unova.

"Did he say he loved you, and sealed his love with a kiss?" Bianca continued to ask. In response, Touko began to sing a melodious tune as most of them gathered around her to listen to her lovely voice as she sang about her prince.

All them smiled as the heard Touko White wish for her prince to find her with the use of her sweet voice.

Cheren, on the other hand, sat at the piano still doubtful about Touko White's presence.

"Mushy romantic mumbo jumbo." He murmured, but the rest of them ignored Cheren's negativity and continued listening to Touko White's sweet lyrics.

When she was done singing, Bianca and all the pokemon sat there staring joyously at her, almost dazed by the descriptive tale within the song.

As it was all quiet in the cottage, the wall clock began chiming 9 pm.

"Oh, I suppose it's time for bed." Touko White guessed, "Go on, go to beds." Then they began to walk upstairs to their bedroom, that's when Oshwatt stopped them.

"Now wait just one moment." He ordered, "Princess Touko white should sleep in some of our beds."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Touko asked them.

"We'll be very comfortable down here, won't we guys?" Oshwatt asked the others.

"Yes, we'll be comfy." They all answered.

"Now don't worry about us, Princess." Oshwatt assured Touko White, "Just go upstairs." As Oshwatt assured the princess of Unova that they would be comfortable downstairs, Snivy snuck away to find himself a little pillow on the couch to use.

"Well, I suppose, good night." Touko White replied as she climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

"Good night." They all answered in unison as Snivy got comfortable on the couch.

Suddenly, Touko white stopped and turned back to Bianca and the pokemon.

"Are you positive that you'll be all right down here." She asked once more.

"Yes, we will Princess Touko White." They all answered her at once.

"Okay then, sweet dreams." Touko White told them as she shut the door behind her.

As the door shut, the remaining six all ran for the couch to get Snivy's pillow.

He held it close to him but the others began fighting over it.

"Now, now!" Oshwatt shouted, "Share!"

"The pillow's going to tear!" Darmaka warned, and just as she predicted, the pillow ripped in half, covering the floor with feathers.

Snivy took one and fluffed it before trying to get comfortable again.

A while later, Cheren tried falling asleep in a pot, but couldn't.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in." He grumbled, picking out a soup spoon from the pot and trying yet again to get comfortable.

Bianca fell asleep in an open drawer, Tepig was in the cupboard above him, Oshwatt fell asleep in the sink and occasionally was woken up by dripping water from the tap falling on his face.

Darmaka and Snivy shared the couch, but Snivy was a sleep kicker, so Darmaka had to calm him down before continuing to sleep again, and finally Emolga was sleeping in her chair.

Everyone sooner or later had fallen asleep peacefully that night.

* * *

Back in the palace of Unova, Queen Concordia had mixed up a special potion, and was dipping an apple deep into the mixture of evil to let the potion seep through.

Then as she pulled it up, a face of a skull formulated in the dripping potion that was on the apple.

"Ah ha! The symbol of what lies under this apple." Queen Concordia laughed, "Now to turn it bright red, to tempt sweet Touko White hungry for a bite." And then she turned to leave, but stopped in triumph.

"As she eats this apple, her breath with stop, and her skin will go pale, and I will be the most beautiful one in Unova!" She cackled,

"Wait.. there has to be an antidote. Nothing is going to stop me this time." And so she took her book again and flipped the pages to find what she was looking for.

"Here it is!" She announced, then read out loud, "The only way to revive someone from the poisonous apple, is for the person to receive true love's kiss.. True love's kiss, bah! There's no need to worry about that... Those pokemon and those trainers will assume she's dead, therefore, she'll be buried."

A zubat watched Concordia leave, wondering if her plan will work.

(Almost forgot..)

Then Queen Concordia began laughing victoriously again as she placed the poisonous apple in a basket of other apples and walked to the very bottom of the castle where she boarded a boat and paddled out on the foggy river heading out to the forest.

Once she was in the forest, she began her descent toward the cottage.

* * *

The next morning, the wild pokemon in the forest woke up as Oshwatt opened the door to the cottage, followed by Touko White.

"Now don't forget Princess, your step mother Queen Concordia is still lurking about." He warned Touko White,

"So don't open the door to strangers."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Touko White reassured Oshwatt giving him a kiss in the forehead, "See you tonight!"

"Come on everyone!" Oshwatt called out as he began to walk out to the forest. The rest of them came out of the house, first came Tepig.

"Be careful Princess Touko White, if anything happened to you, we'd go crazy." He admitted as she received a kiss from the princess.

Tepig blushed a little as he followed Oshwatt down the path.

At the back of the line, Cheren was still grumbling about their new guest.

"Kisses, just disgusting." He thought to herself.

Then Darmaka came up to Touko White to get her kiss.

"And be sure to.. to.." But she couldn't continue her sentence because she was going to sneeze, so Touko White just gave her a kiss and she was on her way.

Finally when Darmaka sneezed, it blew Snivy back into the house, making Touko White laugh.

Snivy came out and received his kiss from Touko White, and when she was out of view, he snuck back into the window to get another one.

Then it was little Emolga's turn to get a kiss, and when she did, Snivy came back for more.

"Oh, okay." Touko giggled, "But that's your last.." He gave the pokemon his hug, but he came back for a third time.

"Go on, Snivy," Touko giggled told him. Inside the house, Cheren was freshening up, he supposed he could at least try to be nice to Touko White, then he walked out to see her as the rest of them began singing their work song.

Cheren cleared his throat to get the Princess of Unova's attention.

"Now I'll warn you," He began, "don't let anybody or anything in the house."

"Cheren, you do care about me." Touko White replied happily, then began to kiss Cheren's forehead, but he began struggling away.

Touko managed to give Cheren the kiss, and Cheren just stomped away.

He then stopped and smiled, the kiss actually felt nice, and he turned back to see Touko waving at him.

Cheren backed away and bumped into a tree, then turned, only to fall in the river.

He wanted to get up, but hit his head on the bottom of the bridge, the stepped out of the water totally soaked.

"Bye Cheren!" Touko White called with a laugh as Cheren walked away in embarrassment.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 Poisonous apple

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; That was funny, and yeah that made me cry too, that will be in the next chapter before I start crying.

* * *

Queen Concordia walked down the path towards the cottage of Bianca, Cheren and their Pokemon with the basket of apples in her hand.

"The others will will be out working, so they can't help poor, unfortunate Touko White from a seemingly kind old woman." She laughed triumphantly.

Two Swellows eyed the queen skeptically from the tree, and decided to follow her on to the little cotage.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the cottage, Touko White and her Swanna and Pidove friends were making a pie for Cheren as she sung a sweet song while she worked.

A Pidove sprinkled flour on top of the newly rolled pie dough before Touko placed it on top of the rest of the pie and cut the extras off. The two Ducklets helped her catch the leftover dough strip as two other Ducklets made markings in the top of the pie as the other two birds placed the strip of dough on top, spelling out Cheren's name.

Touko White took a good look at the pie before a shadow of darkness covered the window, and she gasped in surprise to see an old woman, who was Queen Concordia in disguise.

"Are you all by yourself, my dear?" She asked Touko White.

"Yes, but-" Touko White began, only to be interrupted by the old woman.

"The two trainers and their pokemon aren't here?" Concordia inquired.

"No, I'm sorry. They're not home at the moment." Touko White answered, then the queen smelled the sweetness of the pie she had just prepared.

"So I see you are baking a little pie?" Queen Concordia asked Touko White.

"Yes, I am, Pecha berry pie actually." Touko White admitted to her.

"Well, I have a secret recipe that adds the sweet scent of apple to the pie, it makes the pie absolutely irresistible." Concordia told the princess of Unova, "Apples like this one."

"Oh that does look very delicious." Touko White replied.

"Yes, but you will not believe it until you eat it." The queen chuckled as all the wild pokemon in the forest watched the scene that was about to take hold, "Would you like to taste it for yourself, go on, take it." And as Queen Concordia passed the apple to the princess of Unova, the Pidoves, Tranquils, Uzeants, Ducklets, and Swannas surrounding the house began attacking the old queen.

"Stop, stop!" Touko scolded her pokemon friends as she ran outside, "Shoo, go away! Why would you pick on a poor woman like that?" She shooed the bird pokemon back into the trees as Queen Concordia faked a heart attack.

"Oh my poor heart!" She cried out, "Please take me inside, I need to rest, and a glass of water." And so, unsuspecting, innocent Touko White took Queen Concordia into the house, unaware of who she truly was.

The Deerlings, Sawsbucks, Minchinos, Cinncinos, and the bird pokemon watched from the window as Touko White filled up a cup of water for who she thought was an old woman, with a heart problem, and Queen Concordia sat in one of the seven chairs in the kitchen.

After watching for moments, the wild pokemon decided to run and fly towards Cheren, Bianca's and their pokemon diamond mine, to get them to stop the evil queen from putting any harm to their princess.

* * *

The two trainers, and their pokemon had just reached their mine, singing their song and unloading their tools to start working once again, when numerous bird pokemon, Minchinos, and Deerlins came out of the forest and were heading their way.

They began dragging the crate to their working station, when Oshwatt stopped everyone.

"Hold on!" He shouted, "Look!" Suddenly the wild pokemon running to the mine reached them and started pulling on their clothes, or fur.

"Let go, shoo, go away!" Cheren shouted as he swatted the birds.

The rest of them tried getting the other wild pokemon to stop pulling them.

"They have gone insane!" Oshwatt called, being pushed by a deerling.

"It's as if they all want us to return home!" Bianca added, being pulled by another deerling while holding on to a tree.

"Yes, but why?" Darmaka asked as she let out another humungous sneeze, blowing the wild Swannas that were pulling her away.

* * *

Back at the house, Queen Concordia was talking to Touko White, still holding the poisonous apple in her hands.

"Because you've been so sweet for helping the old woman out, I will let you in on a little secret." Concordia told Touko White, "This apple is magic, and it can grant you any wish your heart desires."

"Really, it's that simple?" Touko White asked in surprise.

"Yes, now make a wish, and eat it's sweet taste." Concordia pressured with a smile.

* * *

Back with the others, the wild pokemon were still trying to bring them back to the house to try and stop Queen Concordia.

"I just thought of something!" Tepig shouted, "What if that wicked Queen Concordia has Touko White captive?"

"Queen Concordia?" Oshwatt panicked.

"Touko White!" The rest of them shouted in horror.

"That queen will kill her!" Cheren pointed out, "We have to save her!"

"Yes we have to save her!" Panicked Bianca

"What do we do?" Snivy cried out.

"Come on!" Cheren ordered, then he ran up and jumped on the back of a deerling, and some of the others followed his example, and they all raced back toward their cottage.

* * *

At the cottage, Queen Concordia continued to tempt sweet and innocent Touko White into eating the bright red apple in her hand.

"There has to be something that your young, kind heart wants more than anything in the entire world." She guessed, trying hard to hide every ounce of evil undertone in her voice, "Maybe someone that you have been searching for your whole life?"

"Yes, in fact there is someone I've been thinking about for a while." Touko White admitted, "Prince N."

(Aww!)

"Oh I knew it, old women like me always know what's in a young heart, it comes with age." Queen Concordia chuckled, "Now take the apple, and make your wish to see him again."

"I wish " Touko began.

"That's it, don't hesitate to go for your dreams, young princess." Queen Concordia tempted.

* * *

Meanwhile Cheren, Bianca, and their pokemon were on their way home, riding as fast as they possibly could to stop the evil queen.

* * *

"... And Prince N will carry me in his arms to his palace, where he was marry me, and we'll live the rest of our days in happiness." Touko White continued her wish.

"Beautiful wish, my dear, now bite the apple to make it come true for you." Queen Concordia instructed, "Don't let that wish get away." And so, poor Princess Touko White finally took a bite on the poisonous apple.

"I... I feel strange." Touko admitted, and in moments, she dropped to the ground and the apple dropped from her hand.

Queen Concordia laughed victoriously as lightening began to strike outside the window.

"And now I'm the most beautiful in all of Unova!" She cackled, leaving the cottage in success

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed... Well besides Concordia's plan.. Poor Touko! I want to cry. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 defeating Concordia

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; Same here I'm like 'don't eat it'!

Immortal horse; The suspence killed me too.

* * *

Suddenly, Cheren, Bianca their pokemon and Touko White's wild pokemon friends charged toward the house in the pouring rain.

Queen Concordia knew she had been caught, and began running away from the cottage as they came up to see her escape.

"There she is!" Cheren shouted, "After her!" And so the seven of them all chased after the evil queen as she raced through the forest.

Concordia jumped over a log and got tangled in vines momentarily before getting loose again, and they all continued to follow her along the path.

Then she reached a mountain of rocks and began climbing up, thinking she could get rid of them at the top.

"Follow that queen, everyone!" Oshwatt instructed as the rest of them left the wild pokemon on the ground and began climbing the rocky hill and following Queen Concordia.

The queen continued to climb up the rocks as they charged at her with their mining tools, she hoped to reach the top before the seven could get to her.

Finally, she reached the top of the mountain with her old, frail body, so she formed a quick plan to get rid of them for good and grabbed on a stick, and began trying to move a big bolder to have it roll down the rocky hill and fall on the seven.

The two trainers and their pokemon were almost to the top of the mountain when they noticed what Queen Concordia was going to do.

"Look out everyone!" Bianca cried out as Concordia continued to try and move the rock in the pouring rain and flashing lightening.

She laughed gleefully as she was about to move the huge rock, but the victory was short lived when a strike of lightening hit the ground, making the cliff that Concordia was standing on crumble, and the wicked queen tumbled down to her death with an ear-piercing scream, and the bolder following her, and finally crushing her.

Everyone, the two Swellows that had followed Queen Concordia on her way to the cottage, and the two trainers and their pokemon, watched to make sure that the queen was gone forever.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed... I want to cry. sorry that it's short. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last chapter of Touko White. I'm happy for those who favorite follow, and comment, I'll do my best! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phonix; It got me sad too.

Immortal horse; I'm excited too on this part!

* * *

Once the two pokemon trainers and their pokemon returned home, they found sweet and kindhearted Touko White collapsed on the kitchen floor with the poisonous apple just inches from her hand.

They knew that Queen Concordia had succeeded in killing the poor princess, so they made her a bed surrounded by candlelight, and gathered around it, all sobbing uncontrollably.

Even Cheren, who knew he hadn't been very nice to Touko White from the beginning, was crying the hardest, he couldn't even look at the motionless form of the princess, because he was ashamed of his behaviour towards her and wished he hadn't been so doubtful.

Emolga was crying just as hard as Cheren, and had to bury herself in Oshwatt's arms and sob some more.

Touko White's wild pokemon friends watched them all sob from the window, and they too were deeply hurt by the princess' death.

* * *

Seasons had passed, and even in death, Touko White was still so enchanting that they couldn't find it in themselves to bury her in the ground, and so, the made her a coffin and carved her name on the side of it, and diamonds from their mine as its cover, and they sprinkled her with flower petals.

That way, they could watch over the fallen princess for eternity.

Prince N who had searched all over the realm of Unova, heard about the princess who was kept in the coffin.

And one day, in the spring, the sun shone particularly on the golden coffin as it was surrounded with flowers of all sorts, and Touko White's wild pokemon friends gathered around it with the others as they set more flowers at the base of her coffin.

Tepig opened the coffin's glass case and Cheren placed a bouquet of flowers in Touko White's hands.

The two trainers, their pokemon, and the wild pokemon all hung their heads to know that this beautiful princess would never awaken, then suddenly Prince N got off his Zekrom and began walking toward the crowd surrounding the coffin that was keeping the enchanting princess inside.

He slowly made his way over to the coffin, and once he realized who was actually lying within it, he was heartbroken.

He came around the coffin and bent down to give the sweet princess one kiss on the lips, and then buried his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe that wicked Queen Concordia had managed to kill the love of his life, and N too, joined in with the sorrow they were all feeling for Touko White as they continued to hang their heads.

Just then, in nothing short of a miracle, Touko White's eyes fluttered open, and she turned and stretched her arms.

Cheren, Bianca and their pokemon were the first to notice her, and gasped in pure relief and happiness, then the wild pokemon looked up to see the princess awaken, and they too were overjoyed to see this happen.

Touko White sat up in the coffin, only for Prince N to look up in total surprise at her, surprise and relief.

He was so happy to know she was alive that he instantly gathered her in his arms as she flung her arms around his neck.

Then he began carrying her away as Cheren, Bianca, and their pokemon began dancing joyously for her.

The seven of them and the wild Pokemon led the way back to Prince N's Zekrom.

N helped Touko White on, and one by one, he let all them receive a good bye kiss. First it was Bianca, then Cheren.

"Bye Cheren." Touko White replied, waving to her as she kissed on the forehead.

Then it was Tepig, Oshwatt, Snivy, Darmaka's turn to get a kiss on the forehead.

Then it was young Emolga's turn to get one.

"Oh, Emolga!" Touko White cried, given her a forehead kiss, and once everyone got a kiss, Prince N got on Zekrom and began to lead his dragon away as Touko White continued to wave to all her friends.

Prince N guided his dragon back to his palace, and Touko White finally got what she always wished for, for her prince to come and find her, and Cheren, Bianca, and their pokemon were always welcomed in the palace to visit, and Princess Touko White was always welcomed back at the cottage to visit as well.

And from then on, Princess Touko White and Prince N ruled the realm of Unova together, Touko was now known as the most beautiful in the realm, both outside, and within her heart.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

"Touko!" Called Bianca.

"What?" Asked Touko as she turned around to find Bianca in her doorway of Bianca's room.

"I noticed you've been staring at the rain for a whole hour, and N is worried." Said Bianca.

"Oh I did, well I better go tell him I'm alright." said Touko as she went back home.

"Hi N I heard you were worried." Said Touko aas she came inside of her room to see N sitting on her bed.

"I was, you looked like you were dreaming." Said N.

"Well, yes I was." Said Touko.

"What was it?" Asked N.

"Well, I was dreaming about the fairy tale of Snow White, because Bianca and I were watching it the other day like it was in our child hood." Explained Touko.

"Snow White... The fairy tale with the poisnous apple and the seven dwafts?" Said N.

"Yep." Said Touko.

"I could imagine the gym leaders as the dwafts, but you eating eating the apple, that would not be a good thing to see." Said N dramatically as he held hrer in his arms.

"Don't worry N, if that did happen to me, you would save me won't you?" Asked Touko.

"Yes I would." Said N.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
